Melting of the Ice Kings Heart
by WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: The spirits of earth will learn quickly that you never hurt a friend of Jack Frost, especially when they see the other side of the fun loving spirit they despise; the darker side.


**A/N: Well tumblr did this, it will only be an OS for now I think or the foreseeable future unless I am inclined to write more for it. **

**Disclaimer: I do now own ROTG**

* * *

_Jack Frost travels far and wide,  
covers the world in a single stride,  
following the morning tide._

_Jack Frost turns the world to white,_  
_heralds the winter's come at night,_  
_heralds its cold and gripping might._

_Jack Frost nips at nose and ear,_  
_dries the eyes and makes them tear,_  
_but still is kids' happiest time of year._

_Sunlight bright, Jack's delight,_  
_it will melt him though…_  
_clouds and snow, to hide he'll go,_

_Jack Frost creates a landscape scene,_  
_softening all that was ever mean,_  
_as if transferred from a white dream._

_Jack Frost obscures window panes,_  
_on houses, cars, and moving trains,_  
_making driving cars almost insane._

_And so it goes, when Jack Frost is done,_  
_and we see the bitter winter sun,_  
_we know we're in for winter's run._

_Copyright 2009 © Ronald W. Hull_

* * *

**3rd POV**

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing from the Guardians, he refused to believe it. It had been a year since defeating Pitch and joining the merry band of guardians; something he regrets very much now.

"You're joking right?" He asked for the umpteenth time.

Aster groaned and felt his hair thin patience to snap. "Bloody hell, Frostbite! What is so hard to understand about this? Every year between the transition of autumn and winter we hold a meeting with all of the spirits in the world. As a Guardian now it is mandatory for you to attend." He snapped out exasperated, Sandy, Tooth and North had already explained it to him.

"I know this! I know about the meeting's 'Roo but have you ever wondered exactly _why _I never attend them?" Jack snapped back, refusing to back down. He could tell from Aster's reaction alone that no– _no_, they never wondered.

"Why didn't you Sweet Tooth?" Tooth asked soothly, pushing her way between Jack and Aster.

Jack frowned and looked away, "the spirits of the world don't take too kindly to me being a winter spirit and all. Autumn doesn't mind me because I help her paint the leaves, she understands my season. Tulip Springs downright loathes me because I kill everything in her opinion and Blaze Summer and I cannot be in the same place without attacking being polar opposites and all. That's just the Elemental spirits too; the others don't like me either for some reason." Jack said shrugging stunning the Guardians in their place. Oh he knew why the other spirits hated him, there were many reasons.

Because of his season and what he represents – according to them it's just death and cold. Because Tulip had spread vicious lies about him and the rest is because of various pranks over the years. He lied to the Guardians to some degree; he gets along with the Norse gods and the Native American Spirits.

With a deep sigh he looked back up at his friends. "I'll go, but please just don't expect me to join in. I'll be in the rafters and don't let anyone know, I'd like to keep the workshop in one piece." With that he left.

**~XxX~**

That was how he found himself sitting in the shadows of the rafters looking down the meeting-slash-party below him in a large room in the workshop he had never been in before instead of painting the leaves with Autumn. The Guardians kept to their word and didn't mention that Jack was there and so far no one has asked his whereabouts.

Loki, Thor and Ēostre were the only Norse gods and goddess here, they knew where he was at all times and even glanced in his direction a few times with understanding. They stood off to the side with Raven and Gyhldeptis. Jack was just waiting for something that he knew was coming, he could feel it brewing in the air.

_"_So, where is the new _Guardian." _Tulip sneered causing the room to fall silent.

_Well, the peace didn't last too long… _Jack thought with a sigh as he tapped the pads of his fingers softly along the wood, letting his frost cool and decorate the old timber.

"Isn't it mandatory for _all _Guardians to be here? Or did you finally come to your senses and kick the _Frostbite _out. I say good riddance to the nuisance." Sneered the groundhog, Jack just watched on amused, laughter threatening to escape when he saw bunny's ears flick in his direction before his head.

"Say that again ya drongo." Many of the spirits flinched as the harsh tone left the rabbit's lips; this amused Jack greatly. He has heard and been on the receiving end of the Pooka's wrath before, he also never truly pushed him that far to get it again. Jack valued his life thank you very much.

"I said 'Isn't it mandatory for _all _Guardians to be here? Or did you finally come to your senses and kick the _Frostbite _out. I say good riddance to the nuisance.' Maybe you should get your ears checked _Aster_." Groundhog snarked back, this time Jack couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the stupidity of the news giver.

_"Did he just…" _

_"Oh my god…" _

_"Not even I would dare to face the wrath of Bunny…" _

"I think you got a few roo's loose in the top paddock if you think Jack's a nuisance." Aster drawled lazily but Jack knew better, he could tell by the tense shoulders that Bunny was pissed.

"Why did Manny choose him anyway? All he ever does is kill everything and destroy Autumn's work, what does he know about guarding the children?" Hog spat back sarcastically.

Aster's ear twitched as he heard Tooth and North gasp, but still no noise from Fro– _Jack_. He was pretty sure that the Winter Sprite had left but Aster could still feel the bitter cold and smell the freshly fallen snow mixed in with mint. Oh Aster was pissed, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the drongo before him. But oh, oh he had some apologising to do to Jack when this was all over.

He could hear himself in the Groundhogs words, _what does he even know about bring joy to children!? _Shame filled him, it didn't help that from what he has heard in the whisperings that the name he calls him was the insult they used to call Jack.

"He helps her paint the leaves." Tooth voiced causing many to snort in disbelief.

"I doubt my sister would lower her standards that much to let someone like Jack help her." Tulip scoffed from her brother's side.

"You know, I think this will be the best meeting yet compared to the others; what a bore." Raven hummed in a slight squawk as he flew up to the shadows silently and sat next to Jack, his body turning humanoid once more.

Jack chuckled, "I wouldn't know. I know it will end in bloodshed." He hummed as he watched North catch Tooth as she tried to barrel towards Tulip.

Raven chuckled darkly, "oh I hope so. These spirits deserve what they would get, myself and Coyote have drawn blood before but it doesn't stop them. Maybe actually facing the wrath of the big four for once will make them stop. You don't deserve this, my friend."

"Jokul is not all death and destruction you make him to be!" The angry voice of Thor boomed throughout the room like a crack of thunder, bringing them back to the argument below. Many spirits scoffed and rolled their eyes blowing off the Asgard.

"We're not talking about Jokul Frosti; no one wants a death wish like that. We're talking about _Jack Frost." _Sam Hain scoffed, his heshen bag head twisting in fright at his Norse name.

Jack had gone through what they call depression fuelled by anger and his powers had intensified turning his body into ice. This was before he became Jack Frost of course, before the moon had helped him and wiped his memory away.

He had destroyed many dark spirits in those times, striking something akin to fear and respect from everyone else. Jack Frost himself did everything to not let that happen ever again. Manny may have taken the memories but he gained them back over the years somewhat slowly when he showed that he could handle it, he was much older than anyone realised including himself because that time remembering was like looking through fog.

Jack Frost was Joy and Fun, a friend to some, a nuisance to others.

Jokul Frosti was the hardened version of Jack. He was the hunter of spirits.

"They really don't know do they?" Raven asked with a caw like chuckle. It had been a surprise to find out his joyful winter spirit was the legendary spirit hunter.

"No, I haven't even told the Guardians. Jokul will frighten them and I don't want to lose them." Jack replied softly as he watched Aster and Hog circle each other, their faces twisted in anger.

Raven nodded thoughtful and understandingly, he could admit that when he found out he didn't speak to Jack for a year till he realised his foolishness. Thankfully Jack had forgiven him with a snowball to the face; he could understand why the Norse gods never feared Jokul Frosti perse because they met him first and had named him.

"This kind of reminds me the time I was invited to one of Loki's parties." Raven hummed causing Jack to snort and look at him with a sly smirk.

"I know, I was the one who spiked the punch with something so strong that it would kill anyone but them." He laughed before turning to look back at the scene only to have his face splattered with something warm.

Raven flinched away and let out a caw of shock as Jack's smiling face went slack- voided of emotion as blood coated his face. Every eye but the Guardians turned towards the noise as it broke the deathly silence that had come by what just happened.

"Raven move!" Loki yelled with panic as he saw the harshness in the Winter Sprites face. Raven taking another look at Jack morphed into his raven form before flying back to his spot next to Gyhldeptis.

Jack raised his hand and touched his face before pulling it back and blinking. His fingertips were smeared red, his brows pulled down in confusion before looking towards where it came from. He couldn't recall the last five minutes; he can remember a scream before everything went fuzzy.

"Aster?" Jack called his voice quivering as he saw the Easter kangaroo lying motionless and North kneeled and bent over him; covering Aster from his view. "Aster!?" He called again a bit more loudly, his hand grasping his staff before flying to them.

"Jack…" Tooth choked out, her hand flinching back from the coldness of his skin, steam rising off his flesh from where her hand had touched.

"You need to move, now." Ēostre told the Guardians as her hands pulled Tooth and Sandy away and into Thor's arms before turning to pull North away and reveal Bunnymund to Jack.

Every spirit stood stock still staring wide eyed at the scene and at Hog who was looking mighty pleased at himself with blood dripping from his claw. One second Bunnymund was winning and then he froze his eyes wide, his hand dropped to his chest as Hogs clawed hand flung back. Everyone watched in what seemed like slow motion as blood pooled out between the Pooka's paw and to the floor, they watched as the Guardians rushed to him with his name on his lips. But what shocked and surprised them the most was when Raven cawed loudly in what they recognised as shock, their eyes turning quickly to see what shocked him and saw Aster's blood splattered across Jack Frost's face.

None of them knew he was here all along, not even the groundhog who didn't seem to care at all about what he claimed Frostbite to be.

"Bunny," it was a soft plea that sent a chill down everyone's spine as they watched Jack Frost drop to his knees, staff clattering to the floor.

"Who did this?" It was a quiet whisper, one that made the Norse Gods curse and Native spirits flinch. They recognised the voice before them, so similar to Jack's tone but this – so similar yet different. You could hear the cracking of ice in the whisper, if you knew what to listen for.

Tooth went to go to her Sweet Tooth only to stop when surprisingly enough Loki's hand stopped her. "Don't, that's not Jack."

"Vat do you mean? Of course Jack, who else would it be?" North asked slightly confused. Sandy remained silent as he took a closer look at Jack, he knew the voice but he couldn't remember where or when. His eyes popped open in shock when he saw the familiar patterns creep up Jack's slightly sharper and transparent skin.

"You will see, remain quiet please. He will regret it if he hurts you." Ēostre stated sadly, the other Guardians watched on in silence. North's belly screaming at him to follow her word and with a nod of his head Tooth did the same.

"I will ask again, who did this?" Jack demanded slightly louder this time as he stood but no more than that of a whisper. His head was still down staring at his friend, _his _Bunny. Oh how he found it ironic that he would now of all times admit his feelings when he wasn't sure if he would be able to have the chance of them being returned or not.

"Hog," Valerie Valentine blurted quickly. Jack turned his head slightly too where he saw the Groundhog standing and looked at his paws, he stared for three slow agonizing seconds as he watched a trail of blood drop off the black claw and landed on the ground with a clink as it froze.

Everyone inhaled sharply as the room dropped to freezing and ice began to seep out from Jack's feet. Many spirits jumping out of the frosts way as it moved past them and up the walls, covering every window and door in thick ice.

"I will hurt you." Jack whispered his back still to everyone.

Hog snorted, "And how will you do that. If I can take down _Aster Bunnymund_ the great Pooka warrior than it will be easy to do the same to you Jack Frost." He laughed only to freeze as a dark chuckle filled the room.

All eyes shot to the shadows in search for the Nightmare King for the source of the darkness only to stop when Jack's head flung back, body shaking with the force of his laughter; they realised with horror the laughter was coming from Jack.

"Oh Groundhog, that is the second mistake you made. The first was hurting 'Roo…" he trailed off.

"Oh and what is the second one I supposedly did?" Hog asked in a sneer.

Jack lean down and pick up his staff revealing a scythe, a chuckle still escaping his lips. Everyone but the Norse gods inhaled sharply when instead of the crystal blue eyes peering back at them, glowing blue and white ice shards were.

"In Russia he's Father Frost, a man." Jack hummed as he raised his hand, palm up. A figure of ice formed into an older version of what people saw him as. No one noticed as his entire body began to change... "Germany thinks winter is via woman," He chuckled as his ice sculpture changed to a woman.

"Your point frost!" Hog snapped impatiently causing Jack to smile, his once teeth of freshly fallen snow now were sharp and pointed ice.

"Jack Frost, in America, is a man." Jokul chuckled darkly, the ice sculpture smoothing into Jack. Jokul found it hilarious that no one but his Norse friends and the five others that stood with them noticed his return._ Guardians and Native Spirits… friends… _his mind whispered to him.

His smile grew as he felt his transformation complete as the last points of his icy crown clung to his hair and face. "But – now this is my favourite part, I get the best reactions! Norway's, _Jokul Frosti_, is Ice Man."

Hog if he were able would have paled as he took the spirit before him's form. He had seen in books of old drawings of Jokul Frosti and the being before him was no longer the idiot Jack Frost but the legendary Spirit killer.

"Now you see what your second mistake was rodent. You _assumed_ when answering my question you would be challenging Jack Frost, but no, you answered _Jokul Frosti." _Jack told with a chilling laugh before glancing around at those who had dared to belittle and hurt him.

"I just bet you _all _regret every word you said, every lie you spread and every drop of blood you spilled because of those lies now that you know what Jack Frost _holds_ back. Ah! There is the surprise! Yes; Jack Frost keeps me at bay surprised aren't you?" Jokul laughed tauntingly, his face smoothing in a mock of Jacks. Even though they were the same being, Jokul and Jack were different but didn't think differently. Jokul has no restraint on his power while Jack did, bless his ever long patience.

"We didn't know! If we knew we wouldn't have ever…" The spirit of thanksgiving began to gobble out only to stop as Jokul raised his scythe and slammed the butt of it on the ground. Frost, wind and snow swirled around the room violently causing many to shiver.

"SILENCE!" His voice boomed like cracking ice. "It was not a question that should be answered when I know the truth! Cease the gobbling bird or I will reconsider my views on eating meat." Jokul snarled at the quivering bird and snapped his pointed teeth before facing Hog once more who was backed against a frozen door in panic.

Another crackling laugh escaped Jokul as he saw the claw marks at his ice. "Oh you foolish rodent… My ice is my power, I am frost and snow, _and I am_ ice. No mere use of claws can break my flesh."

Everyone watched the Ice King as he seemed to waltz towards the hog only to stop when he reached Aster's prone form. There was one way to bring back his Aster. The Norse gods watched amazed as they saw Jokul's face seem to soften from the harsh edges as he brushed his hand across Aster's brow before placing his hand on the Pooka's chest.

"By Odin's raven!" Ēostre breathed in shock and awe.

"Vat? Vat is happening?" North whispered, shocking Tooth and Sandy at his ability to be that quiet; but they too were curious.

"Jack… _Jokul _cares for the Pooka." Loki hummed awed. "We have not seen Jokul's face soften for anything, not even us. For him to be caring alone is one thing but to have the harsh edges of his face smoothen…" he continued and tailed off, there was no need to add more as he saw the Guardians begin to connect the dots.

Sandy looked worriedly back at his friend and then to the newest member of their family, he remembers now of Jokul Frosti. He remembers the merciless sprite cared for no one but the innocent and the Norse; even then he was indecisive on what he should truly see them as. So far he has decided they were allies of sorts and can be trusted to some degree.

If Jokul was vicious then, what would happen if Bunnymund could not heal from the wound? What if the Guardian of Hope and the only being on earth that could soften and melt the frozen heart of Jokul died? Panic flared up in the Sandman, images of his worry floating in front of the Norse gods.

"What is he saying?" Thor asked but his eyes never tore away from the scene of his friend kneeled before the Pooka Warrior Aster, he could see his ice creep across the floor towards the rodent that dared to harm the old warrior and Thor knew his last minutes on earth would not be pleasant.

"He's asking… slower Sandy. He is asking what would happen if Aster, the only being on earth that was able to defrost Jokul's legendary frozen heart... died..." Tooth translated slowly as the words began to sink in.

Thor shook his head, "Freyja will not take Warrior Pooka to Valhalla. She fears Jokul's wrath too much." He finished in a chuckle but frowned nonetheless. "If it did happen, then may Odin bless you all. For the wrath of Jokul Frosti will surely end us."

Jokul rested his forehead on Aster's and breathed a chant that no one would hear but him and Bunnymund. He refused to let the Pooka die; it was against all laws of this world that the bringer and beacon of hope were to be snuffed out because of a _groundhog. _

In a blink of their eyes, Hog was several feet off the ground as Jack held him up with the butt of his scythe; diamond dust fluttering around them. The Guardians were shocked that Ja-Jokul could teleport himself like that. "Give me one reason why I should spare you _rodent _and being the messenger of when winter end and spring begins does not count. Give me a _real honest _reason and I will consider your fate."

Hog squirmed and gasped for air as he felt the wood press more against his larynx. He knew the words Jokul spoke were to make him hope, but there was no hope and he was the one who foolishly snuffed it from the room. He had damned all his fellow spirits because of his pride and hate for the rabbit and now it will cost him very dearly.

Aster wheezed painfully as he shook the fog from his mind, he could remember that show pony Hog strike him before pain and darkness. Then there was cold, a chill so cold that it burned you with warmth. A voice floated through the numbness in a language he had long forgotten but somehow understood the chant; he was being called back- _lead_ back by the voice into the light and from the dark. As his mind cleared his ears twitched at the sound of someone wheezing and scratching on ice.

He knew he was still lying on the floor where he fell, why had no one come to help him? With a frown Aster opened his eyes and blinked several times to adjust to the light before they widened as he saw the roof and beams completely covered in frost and icicles.

He looked towards the other spirits and noted they didn't notice he was awake or alive, it would have irritated him until he realised they were staring at horror and fear to the other side of him. Many were cowering into each other for... protection?

Frowning once more he turned his head to the left and what he saw shocked him to the very core.

He had to blink several times to make sure that what he was seeing was real before taking in the scene before him. A panicked Hog was held up off the ground against a wall of ice by the end of Jack's… _scythe?_

If he wasn't so confused and slightly in pain he would have laughed at the sight, though there was something about the scene that didn't sit right with Aster. He took a closer look at Jack, he still had the familiar hoodie and leather pants on but there was something off putting about him. His eyes were drawn to Jack's head as it jerked, that's when Aster noticed the crown of ice around his head and that the skin Aster _could _see was frosted ice as well.

He could see that from the tense stance and the slight movement in the scythe he knew that Hog might not live in another few seconds. As much as he hated the drongo, he couldn't let Jack kill him; couldn't let his Snowflake carry the burden.

"J-J-Ja-ack…N-N-o…" Aster rasped out painfully, his paw flying to his chest at the pain it brought.

Jokul's head snapped around so fast that his neck cracked, Aster would have jumped but the eyes… the eyes that he was used to, the sparkling blue orbs that reminded him of a springs clear sky were gone and in their place was frosted glowing ice.

"Bunny!" Tooth shouted as she saw Aster awake and staring at Jokul, causing him to look her way and bare his teeth in a snarl. His hand twisting oddly at his side, only when Tooth felt her wings stiffen did she realise he had her trapped in his grasp and with one twitch she would be flightless forever.

"Jokul, she is friend, no harm to you or your sannr spretta drengr. She is his sister, family by choice." Thor stated calm, his body lax and nonthreatening. He could see his words of describing the Warrior Pooka was the correct thing to say as Tooth was freed and Jokul's attention was on the Warrior once more.

"_He took you from us_." Jokul hissed out softly while pressing his scythe harder. "_He will suffer for the_ _pain he caused you, for taking you from me! He forced me out for you to see, we never wished for you to see me. We feared you would be always afraid when you learnt the truth." _He seethed out in a language so long forgotten only Jack and now Aster knew.

Aster stared dumbfounded as he recognised the spirit before him– at the face of Jokul Frosti. It was one of the time's Aster was awake from his hibernation when Frosti had walked the earth. The so called Spirit killer had saved his life – from one of the now extinct dark spirits – long ago and that truly was a long time ago, before he was given a name; he went by Spirit Killer.

_"Jo-o."_ Aster frowned before clearing his throat, blinking when he saw water materialize and pool before his eyes. Looking at Ja-_Jokul _he could see the worry under the frost and drank the icy water before sighing in relief. _"Jokul, it is not worth your sanity- Jack's sanity on killin' a spirit, ya'know him better than anyone else; how would he feel?" _he asked, not realising he had replied in the same dead language.

Jokul blinked his face still void of emotion before twisting into a sneer. Aster knew straight away that his words were not taken to heart. Jokul will kill the show pony and Jack would live the rest of his life carrying that burden but by god Aster will be by his side to help him.

Screams echoed the room as Jokul raised his scythe in the air and swung. Stunned silence followed as they saw the tip of the scythe lodged into the ice, the tips of Hogs whiskers falling to the floor.

"Leave. Do not bother Jack again; do not provoke me from my slumber. Be glad that Aster has given me the reason you could not give and spared your life though you harmed him. Leave now! LEAVE ALL OF YOU!" He roared sending the majority of the hanging icicles above crashing to the ground. The door burst open and when no one moved because of still being shock Jack raised his scythe and slammed it on the ground once more bursting the ice from the windows away. The wind howled violently and angrily through the windows pushing everyone from the room bar those who were considered friends.

Thor and Loki hesitantly moved to Aster and helped him to his feet before dragging him away to a safe distance as they kept their eyes on the heaving body of Jokul.

"Prepare yourself for the power of Jokul." Thor warned just as a snarling scream tore from Jokul's lips violently causing the foundation to shudder and the remaining ice to explode into frost and snow. The wind swirled around him violently shrieking in its own form of rage and pain at seeing her rider hurt. They all watched with shielded eyes as Jokul's form returned to that of their Jack.

Raven swore then and there that he would never ever piss off his friend ever again. Gyhldeptis happened to agree as she twisted and jerked her hand for the floorboards to twist and grow into the tree it was made from, twisting them in a way that they formed a seat for Aster to sit.

"J-Jack?" Tooth asked softly once everything settled causing the boy to flinch away.

"You must hate me, find me a monster… you must be _scared." _Jack whispered sadly, holding the sobs back from escaping but he had no way of stopping the quiver in his shoulders from the force of them.

"Oh, no, Sweet Tooth." Tooth cried out as she fluttered close to him, stopping when he flinched.

"Let me talk to Snowflake." Aster grunted to the others. "I need someone to go to my warren an' grab the healing herbs."

"Gyhldeptis and I will retrieve the correct herbs for you, stay put till then; only the ice on your wound is holding the blood in. Everyone else will leave and prepare a room for him when we return." Ēostre ordered while ushering everyone from the room, giving a soft smile to Jack that told him he was forgiven.

"Snowflake?" Jack choked out hysterically finally letting his sobs go once the doors closed. "I'm so sorry Aster; I could have-have…" He broke off in sobs.

"You brought… Come here ya' gumby so I can see you." Aster grunted out while jerking his paw toward him. Jack complied without arguing, his head down in shame. Bunny wouldn't allow this and lifted his Snowflakes chin up to look into his once again blue eyes.

"I was surrounded by darkness and pain; it was your voice and chanting that pulled me from there and back into the light. I can still feel your magic here." Aster stated pointing to his chest wincing as the wound pulled.

"You are not afraid?" Jack asked in a small voice – _hopeful –_ causing him to shake his head.

"Nah, ya gumby. I have met Jokul before, a _long _time before and he-_you _saved me." Aster told him stressing the word long and surprising Jack. He tried to remember this time only to shake his head in dismay and sighing.

"I can't remember. Trying to about those times is like looking through frosted windows. When Manny saved me and brought me from the depths of Jokul he blocked my memories. I got them back slowly, I had to earn it but they were not clear." Jack explained sadly, though he was glad that Aster wasn't afraid.

"Why?" Aster asked after a few minutes of silence causing Jack to look up confused.

"Why what?"

Aster snorted, "Why did me being wounded cause you to break and Jokul to rule over once more?"

Jack's cheeks frosted, indicating to Aster he was blushing. "I didn't know till I touched you. I care for you deeply you stupid roo, I have for a long time it seems and both Jokul and I were enraged at losing you because of us. You can't do that again Aster; promise me you won't die again. You _died _Aster as in your heart _stopped_. Only because of Death being afraid of Jokul and the moon's rays being blocked from you because of the frosted ice did you not fade." Jack choked out truthfully causing Aster to stare gobsmacked at him.

When Jack looked up at him again Aster saw the pain in his eyes, "promise me Aster. If I lost you, if, if it happened again Jokul will freeze the world over and I will not be inclined to stop him." he finished off in a small voice but Aster could hear the seriousness and the fear of the prospect of that happening.

"I can't promise Snowflake, but I can promise to fight to stay alive for you." He told him honestly and Jack's shoulders sagged.

Nodding at the promise Jack looked up at Aster, "Why did you accept my power, you would have known it was me when you felt the cold. Why are you so accepting of this?"

Aster smiled at his Snowflake softly, "Cause Jackie, I care for you too ya gumby; yer _my snowflake and I have come to love you." _He admitted, shocking himself at the language change.

Jack laughed softly at the speech and the relief knowing his feelings were returned. "_Your accent makes the language more exotic, it truly is funny to hear the slang… I love you too roo, my true spring warrior who melted the heart of Jokul Frosti." _

* * *

_An elfish figure from Norway, _  
_Who likes cold, folklore says, _  
_He works magic on cold days, _  
_On the Earth, he has his way. _

_His Norse name is Jokul Frosti, _  
_Ice on windows he makes lacy, _  
_With ice he makes leaves dressy, _  
_Father Frost makes winter fancy. _

_In Russia he's Father Frost, a man, _  
_Germany thinks winter is via woman, _  
_Jack Frost, in America, is a man, _  
_Norway's, Jokul Frosti, is Ice Man. _  
_ Terry L. Sledge_

* * *

**A/N: Well here you go, I hope you enjoyed it. It's been churning in my head for days now, please let me know what you thought! **

**To be continued?**

**sannr spretta drengr - True Spring Warrior**

**Gyhldeptis - North American Goddess of the Forest**

**Ēostre - Norse Goddess of spring.**

**E**


End file.
